dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gregory Rook-green
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the Dinosaur Cards page. Please read the Dinosaur King Wikia Rules before editing any further. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BioniclesaurKing4t2 (Talk) 23:29, August 6, 2012 No Duplicate Images You uploaded three exact copies of images that already existed on the Wiki — that's not necessary. If the image is already uploaded, we don't need a duplicate (all have been deleted). Also, on each page, there is generally only one thumbnail image down the right for each Heading 2 section (except for some episode pages, but definitely with dinosaur pages), with all others being in a Gallery at the end. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 04:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Again, three exact copies of pre-existing images. You have been blocked for a week. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs with Nicknames Genie is the Isisaurus with a nickname; if there is a separate page for the dinosaur with a nickname, the category only applies for the separate page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Spectral Dinosaurs Category There is no Category called "Spectral Dinosaurs". Dinosaurs are put into the idea of this category with the real category "Category:Spectral Space Pirates". —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 02:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Warning You re-created a page that I deleted because it was spam, and it's no different this time around. Secondly, you added pictures to galleries that I don't believe are from Dinosaur King, which is not allowed. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Episode Pages I think this Wiki works fine with the actual episode descriptions being on pages bearing "episode #" in their name, with the episode names being redirect pages to them. With 79 episodes, there's no need to change that now (especially because you got a name or two wrong). —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Basics Redirect pages are complicated. If you redirect a page to another redirect page, that link doesn't follow the second redirect. There are 5 pages surrounding Allosaurus, and 3 are redirects: Allosaurus, Allosaurus fragilis, Allosaurus/fragilis, Allosaurus atrox, Allosaurus/atrox. I put these into a stable balance (only those with the slashes have content), and any tampering is unneccessary. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Episode Pages (take 2) As I said last time: on this Wiki, the episode pages named as "Dinosaur King episode #" are the ones that have the content (images, descriptions, video, etc.); episode pages that are the names of the episodes are always and only Redirects to their corresponding numbered pages. Please stop switching these. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 18:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC)